Dame tu Aire
by Itako Usui - Lady Nyana
Summary: [[7mo Capi Up! Las Cosas cambian..]] Se separaron una vez más, será para siempre? Como transcurriran sus vidas ahora que se han visto, y que prometieron encontrarse de nuevo? Serán mayores los obstáculos? Dejen RR! nOn!
1. La Noche que te Perdi

**DAME TU AIRE…**

**La Noche que te Perdí…**

Era una noche tranquila, despejada y llena de estrellas…Todo era perfecto, la luna llena brillaba con mucha intensidad, mas parecía que su brillo se opacaba por la hermosura de un ángel de ojos oscuros, cabellos rubios y ropas blancas como la nieve, que se hallaba asomado en el balcón de una hermosa pero fúnebre mansión, donde, por desgracia, ella habitaba… En que pensaba la hermosa chica, porque la mirada de sus ojos se perdía en el infinito… Haciendo parecer que estaba pidiendo un deseo… El mismo de cada noche…Un hermoso e infinito deseo, el cual era todo para ella… Mientras sus hermosos ojos negros se perdían en el horizonte de la noche, y su hermoso cabello rubio jugueteaba con el viento… La chica pronunciaba repetidamente una palabra sin explicación alguna, una palabra que la hacia feliz, pero que a la vez era la razón de su sufrimiento…

Anna: Yoh…

La chica tenía 16 años de edad y parecía ser feliz, era la primera Dama del Shaman King, lo que le permitía vivir con los mejores lujos que su esposo le podía ofrecer… Pero la felicidad de aquella hermosa niña no estaba completa… Tuvo una infancia agradable, pero tuvo sus etapas desagradables… Como el abandono de sus padres… Gracias a esto su corazón se volvió frío, pero no por eso significaba que nada le importaba… La chica, aunque desde niña ha sido muy hermosa, ha sido bastante fría y cruel, y por eso, ningún niño se acercaba para estar junto a ella… Hasta que, sin darse cuenta, cierto niño se logro acercar a su corazón, y con una dulce sonrisa logró conquistarla. Este apuesto chico de su misma edad se había vuelto el único y verdadero dueño de su amor…

Anna: Yoh…

La noche seguía siendo despejada, pero la tranquilidad de la misma fue interrumpida…

: Anna, mi amor, no vas a entrar a cenar?…

Anna: Hao, no tengo hambre…

Hao: pero Annita, tienes que co…

Anna: Con que derecho te crees como para estarme llamando "Annita" (haciendo énfasis en Annita), tú sabes que no me gusta que me llames así…

Hao: ah! Si claro… El único con ese derecho es mi "Querido Hermanito" Verdad?…-En ese momento el corazón de Anna flaqueo, pero luego, con su genio de siempre…-

Anna: Por qué molestas tanto? No es problema tuyo quien me llame así o no Hao!

Hao: si es mi problema, porque yo soy tu esposo Anna Kyouyama entendiste? Tú eres la que no tienes derecho de estarte oponiendo a mi palabra… Quien te regalo todas las prendas que cargas? Quien te regalo una mansión para ti solita? Quien te regala amor? YO ANNA! YO SOY QUIEN TE DA TODOS LOS LUJOS QUE HOY TE RODEAN! Te quedo claro!

Anna: Pues si tanto te molesta… TÓMALO TODO QUE YO NO QUIERO NADA TUYO HAO ASAKURA! ME ENTENDISTE?- y diciendo, Anna lanzó todas las prendas que cargaba puesta por el balcón…- Y si tanto las quieres, ve por ellas!

PAF!

Hao: Eso es para que dejes de ser tan malcriada niñita consentida…-Después de que ella arrojo las prendas al vacío, Hao la abofeteo de tal manera que se escucho en toda la mansión…-Me entendiste?

Anna: (con algunas lagrimas en los ojos) como te odio Hao Asakura, no se cuando fue que me drogué como PARA DEJAR QUE ME TRAJERAS CONTIGO A ESTA ESTUPIDA MANSIÓN!

Hao: tan mala memoria tienes? El amorcito ese tuyo fue quien te pidio que te vinieras conmigo, acaso ya lo olvidaste?…

Flash Back

Hao e Yoh habían llegado a las finales del torneo, por lo cual estaban peleando; mas no solo por el titulo, más Yoh estaba defendiendo a Anna… La batalla ya tenia 2 o 3 horas transcurriendo, y la diferencia de poderes era notable, y esta estaba a favor de…

Hao: muere desgraciado!

Yoh: no voy a dejar que te lleves a Anna contigo, me entendiste Hao!

Hao: JA! Como si ella quisiera irse contigo... ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO! (Yoh recibe un ataque directo, con lo cual cae al piso casi inconsciente)…

Yoh: AAAAHHHH!

Anna: yoh!

Hao: (con su cara de psicópata sin remedio) JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Anna: (arrodillándose a un lado de su prometido y tomándolo entre brazos) Yoh..? No me dejes por favor, yo no soy nada sin ti, yo…

Yoh: Annita… Perdóname… Yo quería convertirme en el Shaman King por ti y para ti, pero veo que no pude…(Yoh casi no podía hablar a causa del dolor)…por eso yo…yo… que…queri…a decir...cirte que yo t..te. Amo…

Anna: Yoh… (Anna ya no pudo aguantar mas las ganas de llorar) no me digas eso, yo también t… (Pero Yoh la interrumpió, colocando su dedo en los delicados labios de aquella chica…)

Yoh: no digas nada, ya yo lo se, pero, si tuvieras que elegir entre la persona que te dará todos los lujos que te mereces, escogerías a…

Anna: Hao…

Yoh: Espero seas feliz Annita… por ti, por mi, por nosotros… Adiós Anna… Mi vida, mi alma, mi tesoro… Mi Annita…

Fin Flash Back

Hao: EL NO TE QUIERE!

Anna: CÁLLATE! No sigas… no sigas…-Anna no aguanto las ganas de llorar, y así mismo lo hizo…- Ahora… DÉJAME SOLA!

Hao: como pida mi princesa…-diciendo esto con cara divertida por ver a la "Incrédula" de Anna llorando…- Que duermas bien…

La noche siguió transcurriendo lenta, cada vez mas hermosa con el paso del tiempo, como si su brillo aumentara con las tristezas de la doncella que reinaba la mansión…

Anna: Cuando fue que me volví tan débil? Fue cuando te conocí? Fue cuando me mostraste una de tus hermosas sonrisas? Aun sigo sin entender porque nos alejamos… Porque me pediste que te dejara aun sabiendo que por dentro me muero por ti…

La joven se encontraba aun mas metida en sus pensamientos… Soñaba con verlo de nuevo, tocarlo, sentirlo cerca de su cuerpo… Soñaba con probar un beso suyo, un beso que la despojara de todo miedo, sufrimiento y angustia… Pero aunque existieran las esperanzas de sentir los labios de el rozando los suyos, ni siquiera sabia en que lugar el se encontraba… ya que la ultima vez que lo vio fue en aquel lejano y frío campo de batalla hace ya dos años… Ya había intentado usar su rosario parta localizarlo, y para su bienestar, no lo consiguió, haciendo destacar que el seguía con vida…

Mientras la hermosa chica se encontraba pensando en aquel gran balcón, en su cuello el hermoso rosario que siempre cargaba consigo comenzó a brillar de tal manera que segó a la joven…

Anna: Porque después de tantos años reacciona? Acaso será…- La joven recordó que cuando kino, su maestra, la abuela de su gran amor, le obsequio el rosario, le dijo algo: "_Anna, los rosarios que se utilizan para el llamado de espíritus se basan en un poder especial, por eso cada uno de ellos es diferente y característico. Todos se basan en las emociones y sentimientos de su dueño, por lo cual debe ser una característica única del mismo. Yo me he dado cuenta que tu no eres muy expresiva con lo que se refiere a sentimientos, por eso he decidido observarte mas afondo, y el resultado de mi investigación me ha sorprendido mucho…-y eso por que sensey? –Por que, aunque tu no le muestras mucho cariño a las personas, me di cuenta que te has enamorado de mi nieto...-Pe...Pero yo...no...Yo solo...- No te preocupes querida, no le diré nada a Yoh, pero lo que quería decirte es que, dado a que el rosario se basa en sentimientos, este está conectado con tu corazón… Y si alguna vez te llegas a sentir sola o estas muy triste por culpa de alguien, el rosario te va a permitir que pidas un deseo… en tu vida, puedes pedir tres…-Y puedo pedir lo que sea? - No. El rosario solo reacciona cuando tu deseo se conecta con aquel en que se basan los sentimientos más profundos de tu corazón __-Yoh…. – Así que tus deseos deben de ser basados en tus relaciones sentimentales con el…_"-Yoh… me queda un solo deseo para nosotros… Y deseo…

En ese preciso momento, en que la joven pedía su deseo, una hermosa estrella fugaz, de un color azul intenso, atravesó aquel inmenso firmamento…

Hola a Todooos! nOn Neeeee he aqui el primer capitulo de mi Primeria Historia! Espero les gustes! Jejeje mi mussa estaba despierta y aproveche de escribir xDD! Esta historia va pa largo . Creo! Espero la disfruten y no sean crueles conmigoooo ToT! Se les quiere! Nos vemooos! nOn


	2. Recuerdos de un Amor

**Recuerdos de un Amor…**

La noche en Japón era bastante despejada… Se podían observar las estrellas brillando a lo lejos, y la luna vislumbrar, asomada de entre las nubes, alumbrando una escena algo triste, donde se podía apreciar a un guapo muchacho esbelto, de cabellos desordenados y ojos claros, quien se encontraba recostado a la orilla de un enorme lago… Eventualmente, desde hace ya algo de tiempo, se podía observar al muchacho recostarse en ese lago, pensando en muchas cosas, principalmente, en su pasado… La mayoría de sus recuerdos son alegres, recuerdos de su infancia, la cual compartió con una persona que también estaba presente en sus mas desagradables y tristes recuerdos… Tenia muchos recuerdos de ella, aunque unos mas gratos que otros… Pero en aquel momento hasta el simple recuerdo de su compañía era feliz…

Recordarla a su lado era casi un milagro, ya que pocas veces en su adolescencia fue así… Casi siempre eran puras peleas, aunque así seria una ofensa llamarles… Para el siempre había sido muy agradable escuchar su voz, no importase la circunstancia… Seguimos en una hermosa noche, donde la luna se reflejaba en el lago, haciendo que aquel joven alucinara ver la figura de la chica que le arrebato el corazón con solo una mirada, es que con solo mirarla se sentía afortunado, su mas frecuente pregunta al llegar a este tema era… Por que?… Tal vez es una pregunta algo estúpida, ya que no se sabe de que se esta hablando, pero aun así, el sabia que muchas de sus preguntas tenían esa formulación... por que?.. Ya llegamos a otro, es simple pensar que toda su vida esta basada en los porques, aunque en algunos, ni siquiera le interesa saber respuesta… Uno de los porques que tanto le gusta recordar es… porque la conocí?… un porque bastante extenso y significativo, pero a la vez, su respuesta es corta e impactante…

Yoh: Porque seria mi prometida… Que simple es esta respuesta- piensa irónicamente- aunque me gusta recordar las cosas más a fondo…

Flash Back +

Recuerdo estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, tenía yo unos 3 o 4 años cuando sucedió, en el camino vi algo a lo lejos… La figura de una niña sentada sobre mi piedra favorita. Al principio creí que había visto a un ángel, hasta que vi que se encontraba llorando, creía que los Ángeles no lloraban, por lo cual pregunte…

-Te encuentras bien?…

-Ah? Si, bueno, no... es que , bueno, yo…

-Estas perdida?

-yo solo…

-ten… (Comentó el curioso niño entregándole una pequeña flor de color amarillo) te la regalo….

-pero…

-jijiji…. Es que se parece a ti…

-porque dices eso? (comento la niña secándose algunas lágrimas)

- mírala! Es… como decirlo… hermosa! Como tu! Lo ves? (comenta el chico con una inmensa sonrisa, la cual demostraba su inocencia)

-Claro que no… (La niña bajo la cabeza y oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos, mientras de sus hermosos ojos oscuros volvían a caer pequeñas lágrimas) Yo soy horrible… soy un monstruo… Nadie me quiere…

- Yo si… Bueno, no te conozco pero se ve que eres una buena persona, por eso te quiero… además, solo las chicas lindas lloran, algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo (decía el niño mientras movía la cabeza expresando sabiduría y moviendo un dedo de un lado para otro)… por eso… (El chico se inca y tomo el rostro de la criatura entre sus manos y la hace mirarle a los ojos , la niña se sonrojo un poco y se sorprendió ante la actitud del chico…) podrías dejar de llorar? Por favor?

- (La niña mostró una sonrisa para luego asentir con la cabeza) si…. (Se acercó al chico y lo abrazó, para luego volver a comenzar a llorar…)

- Está bien, Puedes llorar, pero… podrías decirme tu nombre?

- (la jovencita tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos para luego responder…) Anna…

- Yoh… Un placer conocerte Annita… (Luego, el la volvió abrazar hasta que de tanto llorar se quedo dormida…) un placer…

Fin Flash back +

Yoh: Me encanta recordarlo… La vez en que te conocí… Cuando por primera vez la vi reír y llorar… Aquella vez en que le brinde mi amistad sin saber que… me terminaría enamorando…

Len(o Ren, como algunos le dicen): Yoh, no puedes quedarte aquí, te puedes enfermar…

Horo: si, además, no has querido comer nada desde hace ya algo de tiempo…

Riu: Don Yoh, por su bienestar, por favor venga a la pensión con nosotros q…

Yoh: YO NO ME QUIERO IR A LA PENSION Y PUNTO FINITO, O.K.!(A yoh se le notaba la tristeza y furia por encimita…)

Chocolove: pero yoh, amigo, ji no vas pa' la pensión te' pue' Da' algo… y como te vas a rejisti' a ete' negro con sazón…

Len: (con su cuchilla afuera y picándole la nariz a Chocolove): si no te callas moreno vas a hacer que te mande de vuelta a tu país natal… te quedo claro?

Chocolove: ta' bien, ta' bien... ya me callo la jeta pue'…

Horo: vamos yoh, ya no vale la pena seguir con esto ya después de 2 años… Porque no te buscas otra y ya?- mas vale que no, a yoh ya le había empezado a salir humito por los oídos, y justo cuando se iba tomar la molestia de levantarse y golpear al peli azul…-

Len: Esta bien Yoh, si tu te quieres quedar aquí, no vamos a interferir…

Riu: pero recuerde que siempre que quiera puede volver a la posada…

Chocolove: y así pode' olvidase de la Anna banana pue' -Len y los demas le lanzaron una mirada fulminante al moreno, el cual simplemente se agacho con la cara volteada mostrando su arrepentimiento…-

Len: entonces… ya nos vamos…

Yoh: Ah! (suspirando larga y profundamente) lo siento muchachos, no debí tratarlos así… Uds. no tienen la culpa de lo que sucede…

Riu: lo sabemos don Yoh, pero simplemente hacemos esto por su bien…

Yoh: mi bien… Uds. no ven que estar en esa casa no me hace nada bien…lo lamento, pero no los puedo complacer…

Horo: pero que no hay en la pensión que halla aquí?

Yoh: la pregunta mas bien es Horo, que hay en la pensión que aquí no hay… la respuesta a esta pregunta es mucho mas simple…

Chocolove: poque pue' todos sabemos que en la casa ta' ete' negro con sazón…

Len: no te lo voy a repetir moreno… si no te callas…!

Chocolove: ta' bien… ta' bien… ya me callo pue'…

A Yoh le provocaba un poco de risa el ver a sus amigos pelear por tonterías, mas un simple comentario no lo haría sentir mejor…

Riu: entonces porque no quiere volver a la casa Don Yoh?

Yoh: ya te lo dije… aquí estoy mas tranquilo que en la pensión… y se los pido… no insistan en que me valla con Uds., porque no lo haré…

Len: esta bien Yoh… nos iremos… pero igual vendremos cada noche a traerte algo de alimento… y no vas a hacer que cambiemos de opinión...

Yoh: (esbozando la mas falsa sonrisa del mundo) esta bien muchachos… y gracias…

Y así, Los amigos de Yoh se marcharon, dejando al joven un poco mas tranquilo… La noche seguía siendo tranquila, y el joven seguía metido en sus pensamientos… volvió a pensar en lo mismo, la noche, recuerdos, gratos y desagradables, cortos y lejanos, importantes e insignificantes… Hasta volver a llegar a los porques… Aunque trataba de darle la vuelta al tema, no podía, siempre llegaba al mismo punto… ella. La razón de sus sufrimientos y angustias…

Yoh: talvez debería tomar en cuenta el consejo de Horo, buscarme otra… Pero donde conseguiría alguien tan especial…?

La noche empezó a ponerse gélida, pero el ni lo sentía, y si lo sentía, no le importaba… Siguió pensando… Donde encontraría alguien con una muralla de hielo que solo él sabia como traspasar sin dificultad alguna… Alguien con esa mágica y misteriosa sonrisa… Alguien con esos profundos ojos… Una chica que lo haga sentir diferente entre la demás gente… Alguien que lo comprendiera aunque nadie se diera cuenta… Alguien que hiciera que su corazón latiera tan rápido y lento a la vez… como conseguiría a alguien tan idéntica a ella que con solo verla se enamorara? Alguien como…

Yoh: Anna…

Yoh no había pronunciado aquel nombre desde hace ya 2 años, desde la vez que lo dijo en aquella batalla… Aun recordaba la última vez que pronuncio su nombre y lo ultimo que le dijo como si hubiese sucedido ayer…

Yoh: "_Espero seas feliz Annita… por ti, por mi, por nosotros… Adiós Anna… Mi vida, mi alma, mi tesoro… Mi Annita…" _Esa fue la última vez que la vi a los ojos y me perdí… La última vez que pronuncie su nombre… Había olvidado lo placentero que era pronunciarlo… Anna…

En ese momento, una hermosa estrella brillo intensamente, y de ella descendió una pequeña e irregular piedra de color gris… Yoh la tomo con su mano y la miro por largo rato… Hasta que sintió algo que desde hace 2 años no sentía… Su mirada y su aroma estaban ahí… Acaso era un sueño?

Yoh: Anna?

Yoh susurro este nombre por largo rato mientras miraba la piedra muy concentrado… De allí provenía aquel calido sentimiento… pero como? Ni siquiera sabía si todavía ella lo recordaba… en ese momento, de atrás de las nubes reapareció la luna, quien se había ocultado justo antes de aparecer aquella pequeña piedra… Yoh no le dio importancia, quería saber que significaba aquel pequeño regalo del cielo…

Yoh: regalo del cielo… Anna… Mi Annita…

En ese momento, la luna se torno roja, llamando la atención del chico, se le quedo viendo embobado por su hermosura…

Yoh: Es tan hermosa… Mi Annita…

Después de pronunciar aquel hermoso nombre, la piedra comenzó a brillar, de golpe, Yoh soltó la piedra, quien en vez de caer, floto justo en los ojos del joven… Y mientras el chico se confundía cada vez mas, en la piedra se formo una imagen…

Yoh: Anna?

Si… en la pequeña piedra se había formado la imagen de aquel ángel caído del cielo… Se hallaba durmiendo en quien sabe que lugar… Mas eso no importaba… la estaba viendo, era más hermosa que antes... con aquellas ropas de blanco linaje y una insignificante sonrisa en su rostro…

Yoh: donde estas?

La piedra no se movió, mostrando la misma imagen por largo rato, de repente Yoh sintió la necesidad de agarrar la piedra con las manos... En ese instante la piedra se torno de un azul intenso, Yoh estaba segado... mas algo lo impulso a decir…

Yoh: te volveré a ver…

La piedra dejo de brillar, mas una pequeña escritura en japonés decía lo siguiente… "Su alma yace en Tu corazón"… Yoh no entendía que significaba, pero la piedra seguía teniendo el dulce aroma de su amada… Tomo el collar de garras que tenia en el cuello, y en el amarro la nueva gema, jurándose a si mismo…

Yoh: te volveré a ver…

* * *

Hola de Nuevoooo! nOn Mi mussa se ha despertado repleta deimaginacion! Y por eso logre subir rapido el siguiente capitulo! jijiji Pero no les prometo que con todos sea asi ! Ahora aclaro la Duda de una amiguita:

annayoh: ne! Que bueno que te gusto el fic! y lo de la estrella creo que lo entenderas en este capii, esta relacionada con Yoh si te das Cuenta! Si aun no entiendes me Avisas y te lo explico mas detalladamente! pero si lo hago ahorita se perdera el encanto de los prox capitulos!

Ahora sii! Suertee y Arigato por leer! Nos Vemoos! nOn


	3. Un Encuentro Precipitado

**Un encuentro precipitado…**

Ya pasaban de las Once de la noche, y el cielo comenzó a nublarse de manera sobrenatural… además, hace apenas unos minutos hasta una estrella fugaz había atravesado el cielo sin problema alguno, pero ahora parecía que el clima se estaba volviendo loco… Las nubes de color gris intenso cubrían la luna, haciendo que la noche se pusiera oscura y lúgubre… Y mientras todos estos sucesos ocurrían simultáneamente…

Anna: mmm… en donde estoy?

Aquella hermosa doncella que en algún momento se hallaba llorando en el bacón de la mansión que su esposo le regalo, ahora se encontraba recostada sobre una alfombra de hermosas flores de cerezo debajo de un gigantesco árbol…

Anna: ah? Que es esto?

La chica se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en aquel apartado lugar… Ya que donde ella habitaba no crecían aquellas hermosas flores… el único lugar que ella conocía en donde se daban de manera sobrenatural aquellas flores era…

Anna: acaso… estoy en Japón? –Decía mientras jugueteaba con los pétalos que se habían desprendido del tallo-

Se miro detalladamente... todo estaba igual en ella… las ropas, su cabello, las prendas y todo lo demás… no había regresado en el tiempo, ni había viajado años luz o algo así… estaba intacta, como si siempre hubiese estado allí… mas ella sabia que eso era imposible… se levanto con sumo cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido para no armar ningún escándalo en aquella zona que, aunque era desconocida para ella, se le hacia vanamente familiar…

Anna: Como habré llegado a este lugar? Acaso será por… -se detuvo y tomo el rosario de color azul que llevaba puesto siempre…- será que… -en ese momento, Anna escucho un ruido, o mas bien, unos pasos que provenían del otro lado del camino… Decidió esconderse detrás de un enorme árbol y mantenerse en silencio para escuchar lo que aquellos "extraños" forasteros decían… a lo mejor así aclararía alguna de sus dudas…-

Voz 1: Crees que fue buena idea dejarlo allí?

Voz 2:Nunca es buena idea… pero no podemos hacer nada, además, el lo decidió así y no podemos ir en contra de su voluntad…

Voz 3: Pero a mi me parece muy irresponsable de su parte el querer quedarse allí cada noche… No lo creen así chicos?

Voz 4: Yo lo único que se es que ese testarudo no se encuentra na' bien pue'…

Anna: Son cuatro jóvenes hasta lo que se… pero porque sus voces se me hacen tan familiares?... La primera voz se oye como la de un joven bastante enérgico (piensa Anna para si), la segunda como la de un joven mas maduro y con voz algo gruesa y que expresaba algo de confianza, la tercera voz era la del mas mayor... parecía que tuviera como unos 19 o 20 años de edad, y la del cuarto se notaba que era la de algún joven de color por su acento tan tradicional –en ese momento, una cuarta voz se integro a las demás…-

Voz 5: Chicos… como esta? (el joven se escuchaba agotado por tanto correr) no…. Vi-no… con us-tedes?

Voz 2: No enano…. Se quedo allá… dijo que no quería estar en la pensión…

Anna: pensión? Acaso serán…?

Voz 1: Acaso alguno de ustedes sabe porque no quiere estar allí?

Voz 2: Que acaso no escuchaste cabeza de puerco espin…. Es por ella…

Anna: ella? No… no puede ser….

Voz 1: A quien le dices Puerco espin cabeza de tiburón?

Voz 2: Acaso quieres pelear?

Voz 1: Pues con gusto…

Anna: si no me equivoco… esas son las voces de los amigos de… no… no puede ser –decía anna mientras intentaba escuchar mejor…-

Riu: ya dejen eso! No se pongan así!

Anna: "la voz del joven mayor es de Riu" (decía anna para si)

Chocolove: déjenlos… despue' e' to' son amigos no pue'?

Anna: "el joven de color es Chocolove"

Horo-Horo: Déjenmelo… lo voy a hacer puré!

Anna: el típico chico enérgico… Horo…

Len: eso lo veremos Loro-Loro…

Anna: la voz madura… Len

Horo: a quien le dices Loro-Loro "Rentado"?

Len: ya veras la furia de mi Cuchilla dorada!

Manta: ya dejen de pelear!

Anna: y por ultimo… el enano cabezón…

Manta: debemos de pensar que hacemos con nuestro amigo Yoh…

Anna se quedó en un momentáneo estado de shock… acaso era cierto lo que había escuchado? No habría escuchado mal? Yoh? ...

Anna: no… no puede ser… será que en verdad…

Len: quien esta allí? -Decía Len mientras sacaba su cuchilla dorada…- Sal de allí! Enfréntate a mi cobarde…

Anna se quedo en silencio mientras los 4 shamanes y el enano cabezón se quedaban parados esperando respuesta alguna… Pero nunca llegó…

Len: Sal ya! –decía len mientras mandaba una oleada de cuchillas para derribar algunos árboles, que bueno que anna era bastante ágil y había logrado apartarse de ahí con ayuda de su rosario (como? Ni yo lo se…xD)

Horo: deja de hacer eso! No vez que afecta al bosque!

Len: debe de estar por aquí… lo se…

Riu: ya basta Len… mejor vámonos antes de que lo perturbes mas…

Manta: Riu tiene razón…. Lo mas seguro es que sea un espíritu del bosque…

Chocolove: No es un espíritu del bosque…

Len: uh? Y como lo sabes…

Chocolove: mi tigrito vio que algo de suma fuerza y gran cantidad de energía espiritual se escabullía entre los árboles…

Len: entonces hay que cazarlo… debe de estar buscando a Yoh…

Anna: maldita sea mi suerte… si me encuentran… Ah! -Anna estaba corriendo a través de la maleza, mas no contaba que su vestido se iba a enredar con las ramas de los árboles y la haría tropezar… y caer-

Chocolove: la encontré!

Len: uh! Pero si tan solo es una niña…creo que tus predicciones fueren equivocadas Chocolatito… esta niña debilucha no puede tener esos inmensos poderes como tú dices…

Horo: estás perdida? Te podemos ayudar?

Anna: "acaso estos estúpidos no me reconocen?" a quien le dices niña debilucha niño presumido! –dice Anna mientras se para limpiando su vestido…-

Riu: disculpe los modales del joven…es muy descortés…

Manta: la podemos ayudar en algo señorita?

Anna: no me molestes enano cabezón!

Manta: q…q…q…que CABEZÓN? (manta comenzaba a tener sus sospechas acerca de la "joven desconocida", pero aun la cabezota no le daba para recordar… tan mala memoria tienes manta?)

Chocolove: pero quien se cree esta niña pue'? que nos pue' goberna'?

Anna: cállate Chango Bananero!

Riu: disculpe… acaso la conocemos? (pregunta mientras esas frases se le hacen familiares)

Anna: que descarados son! Todo lo que les ofrecí y así me pagan?

Horo: dejen a esta loca quieta…. Se debió de haber dado duro en la cabeza…

Técnica especial #1 (Anna toma a manta por la cabeza y lo avienta a Horo) Los dos quedan en le piso y los demás se quedan pálidos por la impresión…

Anna: eso es para que aprendas "Loro-Loro"... (haciendo énfasis en Loro-Loro)

Horo: Me llamo Horo-horo... (comento antes de caer al piso casi inconsciente...)

Manta: y porque a mi? (comenta de igual manera)

Len: pero quien te crees para estar haciendo esas cosas niña presuntuosa!

Chocolove: Pachongoza? (dice Chocolove mientras sale con un traje de mujer y una cesta de frutas en la cabeza bailando zamba)

Len: Deja de decir chistes malos! Tus chistes no tiene ningún sentido del humor!

Chocolove: que dices? Que no tengo buen sentido del hedor?

Técnica Especial #2 (Anna sale vestida con traje de King-Boxeen y le da un puñetazo al chistoso sin gracia y a su arrogante acompañante) Igual que los dos primeros, quedan inconscientes en el piso…

Anna: eso es para que no se vuelvan a meter conmigo me entendieron!

Riu comenzó a detallar detenidamente a la joven… su cabello, su carácter, su rostro, sus prendas… entonces llegó a una conclusión…

Riu: no puede ser…

Anna: (quien seguía viendo el estado de su vestido) uh?

Riu: Do…doña Anna?

Len/Horo/ Manta/Chocolove: que? ANNA!

* * *

Necoooo! nOn! 3cer Capi Arriba! A lo mejor no quedo Tan tan tan tan bueno como los primeros dos, pero necesitaba hacer el reencuentro de manera mas radical, para que el proximo Capi si les sea mas interesanteee! nOn Igual espero haya llenado sus espectativas, y cuando pueda subire el 4 capitulo!

Como podrán darse cuenta los seguidores de la serie, agregué en el fic algunas actuaciones y frases por parte de los protagonistas para hacerlo mas real! no espero que crean que me estoy copiandoo! Bueno los dejo! para sugerencias, peticiones, replicas, felicitaciones o una simplucha isultada xDD dejen Sus reviews!

Los queroo! Nos vemoos! nOn


	4. Verdades Ocultas

**VERDADES OCULTAS...**

La Noche seguía siendo despejada, y la Luna podía apreciarse claramente... Aunque eso no importaba, ya que en si, en medio del espeso bosque se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes bastante asombrados...

Anna: Ya podrías dejar de mirarme así? Soy una mujer no un fenómeno!

Si... Ya todos sabían quien era la Misteriosa chica con los grandiosos poderes... Nada más y nada menos que...

Manta: A...a...nna... es que, bueno, no te vemos por mas de 2 años y... bueno... tu entenderás...

Anna: entender que? Que se creen demasiado como para no obedecerme!

Bueno... todos sabemos que Anna no puede ver a gente sin nada que hacer y...

Horo: Aquí está tu comida... con un tono de pesadez

Riu: si Doña Anna... aquí está todo bien supervisado!

Len: tu cállate... no cargaste nada en todo el camino así que no te quedes con el crédito...

Riu: bueno... alguien tenía que supervisar no? Solo el más inteligente, guapo y sabio puede hacerlo!

Horo: y a ti quien te nombro el más sabio, guapo e inteligente del grupo eh?

Riu: pues yo!

Len: pues a ver si llevas tu ego a otro lado y me dejas a mí dar las ordenes...

Horo: y a ti quien te dijo que tú serias el líder!

Len: pues mi superioridad me lo autoriza...

Horo: a si? Pues a ver que te parece esto Cabeza de Tiburón!

Len: Cállate Puercoespín!

Anna: Ya cállense! No me dejan comer en Paz!

Chocolove: si... adema' pue' ella es la q' ta' gozando más aquí pue...

Anna observaba la pelea de los chicos y le recordaba viejos tiempos... La pensión, las batallas, los viajes... y sobre todo...

Anna: Yoh...

Todos vieron a Anna, quien solo miraba su rosario perdida y con tajo de tristeza...

Manta: Anna... Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Len: Si Doña Anna... Ha donde ha ido?

Anna: Acaso... acaso no saben... nada?

Horo: Nada? Que quieres decir con "nada"?

Riu: Pues... Bueno, nosotros te dábamos por muerta... Pero Don Yoh...

Anna se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de Yoh... Respiro hondo y prosiguió...

Anna: Pues como ven... No estoy muerta...

Riu: pero donde ha estado estos 2 años?

Anna: Con... con Hao...

Todos miraron a Anna con asombro y luego Horo hizo su posesión de objetos y miro a Anna con furia y desprecio...

Horo: Como te atreves?

Todos miraban a Horo, en especial Anna, que comprendía a la perfección el hecho de que Yoh no les haya querido comentar a sus amigos donde estaba ella y porque... Así que suponía porque Horo adopto esa actitud...

Anna: Horo-Horo cálmate por favor...

Horo: No! Yoh ha estado mal estos 2 últimos años por tu culpa! Y tú te estabas revolcando con el miserable de Hao!

Anna comenzó a llorar ante las palabras de ofensa de Horo... Pero no se inmuto, seco las lágrimas se levanto y les dijo a todos...

Anna: Yo no debí haber venido... Ni siquiera se como llegue aquí... lamento haberles quitado tiempo... Mejor me voy...

Len: NO Anna... (Saca su cuchilla) Tú no te vas hasta que no nos expliques todo esto...

Como ejemplo, Riu y Chocolove hicieron lo mismo que sus compañeros y acorralaron a Anna...

Anna: no se atrevan...

Horo: Que hacías con el Miserable de Hao?

Len: Habla Anna... O no nos molestara acabar contigo... Ya no eres la prometida de Yoh... Eres solo una basura que estuvo junto a Hao mientras Yoh sufría por ti...

Anna: Que has dicho? – Anna no comprendía con claridad... Yoh sufrió por ella? Pero si fue el quien le pidió que se fuera con Hao?

Horo: Responde! Porque estabas con Hao?

Anna: Porque Yoh me lo Pidió!

Se hizo una pausa larga... Que había dicho Anna? Yoh se lo había pedido? Los chicos no comprendían aquello y no se atrevieron a seguir preguntando... Hasta que Manta prosiguió...

Manta: Lo que dice Anna es cierto... Yoh le pidió que se fuera con Hao porque estaba a punto de morir y quería lo mejor para ella...

Ahora toda la atención iba hacia Manta... Todos iban a preguntar algo.. Pero Anna se adelantó...

Anna: Morir?

Manta: si Anna. Yoh estaba a punto de Morir... Ni fausto iba a poder salvar su vida... Tú lo sabías y por eso aceptaste irte con Hao...

Anna: te equivocas... me fui con Hao porque Yoh me lo pidió! Pero no sabía que estaba a punto de Morir...

Len: así es Anna... Todos creímos que Hao te había matado y que Yoh estaba en ese estado por ti... pero Manta... Si sabías la verdad... Porque nunca lo dijiste?

Anna: eso no es importante... que paso con Yoh?

Manta: Hao... lo salvo...

Anna quedo incrédula... Hao había salvado a Yoh... Porque?

Manta: Nadie sabe porque... pero cuando apareció en la pensión le dijo algo a Yoh... Le dijo... Le dijo...

Riu: Que tu última voluntad era que Yoh viviera...

Anna se asombró aún más... última voluntad?

Anna: pero si estoy viva!

Manta: lo sabemos...

Len: tu lo sabías, nosotros no...

Manta: Chicos... Yoh no quería que ustedes supieran que Anna seguía con vida porque no quería que fueran a buscarla al verlo en ese estado...

Anna: y tú e Yoh como sabían que yo seguía con vida?

Manta: Pues porque... Porque cuando Yoh estaba agonizando ya casi muerto... Sintió tu rosario llamarle... Yo vi como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y atendía tu llamado...

Anna: eso lo explica... Cuado yo llame al espíritu de Yoh el rosario reaccionó... Creí que vería el alma de Yoh frente a mi... y entonces...

Manta: apareció Hao y le salvó la vida...

Anna mira a Manta sin entender...

Anna: Entonces... Hao sabía que yo estaba llamando a Yoh y me interrumpió diciendo que iba a salir y que ya volvería...

Horo: esperen... quieren decir que Hao revivió a Yoh para evitar que Anna llamara su espíritu... Eso no tiene sentido!

Anna: pues... Hao sabía que si yo llamaba a Yoh en espíritu el se quedaría conmigo... Eso es lo que entiendo...

Len: justo eso no tiene sentido! Que no es mejor muerto que vivo? Por lo menos para Hao debería ser mejor así...

Manta: Tal vez Hao confiaba en que Yoh no estaría con Anna en vida... pero si Anna lo llamaba no se resistiría...

Riu: eso si lo entiendo... Pero entonces si Don Yoh sabía que Doña Anna seguía con vida... Porque no la busco?

Todos se miraron con incredulidad... Todo lo demás estaba claro... Pero eso era cierto... Si Yoh sabía que Su único amor vivía... Porque no la busco? Anna confiaba en que Yoh tal vez se había olvidado de ella... Pero ahora que los muchachos le dijeron que se moría por ella... porque no lo hizo?

Horo: Yoh no es cobarde...

Manta: No pero...

En eso todos escucharon que alguien se acercaba de a poco... Los chicos agudizaron el oído... Hasta que la persona en cuestión apareció... Anna exaltada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se ocultó ente la maleza... No lo creía... No creía lo que veía... No podía ser...

Anna: Yoh...

* * *

Hola de Nuevooo! nOn Gomenpor la tardanza! ToT es que me quedé sin internet por una semana... fue horrible! ;o; Pero ya estoy de regreso! Espero haya sido de su agrado este epi, a mi me encantó, tienen alguna duda? Esperen el quinto! jejejejejeje Prometo no desepcionarlos! ((al menos eso planeo xD)) Saben que para alguna duda, sugerencia, reclamo, golpe, cachetada, puñalada o lo que sea, dejen Reviews! Aunque no los responda, siempre los leo! Arigato! nOn Y con respecto al comentario de Ren Tao, Gracias! Pero prefiero seguirlo llamando Len >.n Ya es costumbre!

Espero no les haya parecido muy cortito! Es que el resto de la historia ((o sea, la que manta ni los demas conocen)) la cuenta nuestro adroado Yoh-Kun! nOn! Le pondré todo mi esfuerzo, mi mussa está muy inspirada! Espero no quedarme sin gasolina en medio fic xD Y debido al exceso de imaginación, pronto publicaré otra secuela de Shaman king llamada "Corazón de Shamán" Que aunque es un universo alterno, la escensia del shaman, su aparicion, y su historia Prevalecen! Espero no defraudarlos con esta nueva produccion!

Bueno amigos Mios los dejo! Cuidense! Nos vemos! nOn

_"Soñar es Vivir, Vivir es Amar, Amar es Morir, Morir es Volver a la Realidad..."_


	5. Juramento de Amor

**Juramento de Amor**

La noche en Japón estaba tranquila y despejada, pero ya pasadas de las 12 el frío comenzaba a sentirse... Más en la espesura del bosque recién se encontraban 5 chicos hablando con una joven misteriosa, hasta que un sexto joven se integró al grupo...

Yoh: Ah! Chicos son ustedes... qué sucede? Se escucha un alboroto desde el lago...

Todos se miraban, nadie sabía que decir... Además, ninguno sabía en donde se había metido Anna, así que le excusa que pondrían a lo mejor no sería muy buena...

Manta: Este... Los chicos estaban entrenando! Eso eso... Entrenaban para... para...

Len: Para estar en forma Yoh... Queríamos decirte pero tú insistías en estar allí sentadote en el lago...

Horo: Cierto... pero por cierto, qué haces aquí? No que no querías regresar?

Yoh los miró a todos, y luego miró la gema que colgaba de su cuello... En ese momento tan solo parecía una vieja y desgastada piedra, pero hace al menos una hora el la había visto brillar intensamente...

Yoh: Pues... Muchachos, necesito decirles algo... pero no se si me crean...

En eso se escuchó un leve movimiento de hojas, Yoh no le tomó importancia, pero los demás sabían quien estaba allí...

Manta: Pues... adelante... pero nosotros también tenemos algo que decirte...

Nuevamente se escucho el mover de las hojas, pero esta vez Yoh les prestó más atención... Saco su espada he hizo una posesión rápidamente, pero visto desde los ojos de un experto (es decir, Anna) aquella era tan débil como para simplemente rasguñar un árbol...

Yoh: Quien está ahí?

Riu: Es un espíritu del Bosque Don Yoh! No lo perturbe!

Yoh no estaba muy convencido, pero decidió hacerle caso a su amigo he ignorar aquella señal...

Yoh: Pues... hablen ustedes primero...

Horo: Pues... bueno... antes de decirte lo que te queremos decir... tienes que respondernos algo...

Yoh: que cosa Horo-Horo?

Len: Porque después de estos dos años no has ido en busca de Anna?

Se sintió presión, mas la más apesumbrada allí era Anna... Quería saber la razón de porque no estaba junto a Yoh como ellos querían... Pero le molestaba tener que escuchar desde detrás de unos matorrales como una criminal...

Yoh: Anna... Anna está muerta chicos... –Yoh mencionó esto con todo el dolor del mundo, hasta parecía como si en verdad estuviese lamentando la muerte de alguien...

Manta: NO Yoh! Tú y yo sabemos que Anna sigue con vida...

Yoh: Lo sabíamos hace dos años peque... ahora no lo sabemos...

Len: Pero entonces porque no la buscaste hace 2 años?

Volvía la misma pregunta... Es que era tan elocuente? Es decir, porque no la respondía y ya!

Yoh: Porque... Porque no podía hacerlo...

Riu: Y eso porque?

Yoh tomó aire profundamente, como preparándose para dar a escuchar un antiguo y tortuoso relato...

Yoh: Cuando estuve en ese campo de batalla, Hao estuvo a punto de matarme y podía hacerlo si quería, pero ese no era su objetivo... El... el quería estar con Anna a toda costa, y sabía que si me asesinaba ella no lo haría...

Len: Porque Anna dice... digo, porque Anna se fue con Hao?

Yoh: Yo se lo pedí... Aunque Hao no fuese a matarme, la gran cantidad de energía espiritual perdida en mi cuerpo lo haría... Quería lo mejor para ella, y lo mejor... Lo mejor estaba junto a el...

Horo: Ahora... Después de que él se la llevó... Ella...

Yoh: Ella llamó mi espíritu... Pero yo no estaba agonizando, mas me dejé llevar porque quería estar con ella y sería la única forma... Pero se detuvo... No se porque... Minutos después vimos a Hao en la ventana y le pedí a Manta que se fuera...

Manta: Y me contaste que Hao te salvo porque era la última voluntad de Anna...

Yoh: Te mentí... Hao no me dijo eso, pero me obligó a decirte que te dijera lo que te dije...

Manta: Porque? Es decir, porque dejaste que Hao hiciera eso?

Nuevamente el ambiente estaba tenso, además, la confusión reinaba mas que nada en el lugar... Todos miraban a Yoh con atención esperando una respuesta...

Yoh: Hao se llevó lo más preciado para mí... La razón de estar aquí... Mi vida mi luz... Se la llevo... Y lo peor es que yo se lo pedí...

Len: eso lo sabemos Yoh... Pero que fue lo que te dijo Hao!

Yoh: Es... complicado...

Horo: solo dilo!

Yoh le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Horo, quien arrepentido decidió mejor guardar silencio...

Yoh: Hao quiso hacer un trato conmigo, me daba la oportunidad de vivir, a cambio que no buscara a Anna...

Riu: entonces... Por esa estupidez no busco a Doña Anna?

Yoh: No... Me Rehusé, le dije que si quería que me dejara morir, pero que jamás dejaría la vida de Anna a su suerte...

Manta: entonces?

Yoh: Me dejo vivir... No entendía porque, y se lo repetí...- Yoh cerró los ojos y comenzó a relatar mientras recordaba aquello como si hubiese sido una pesadilla que recién había tenido...

Flash Back

La noche era fría, y en la habitación más oscura y remota de la pensión Asakura se encontraban dos jóvenes de misma edad... Uno un joven de estatura pequeña que se encontraba sentado en un silla a un lado de la camilla en que se encontraba el otro joven, un chico esbelto y muy guapo, pero al parecer un nefasto accidente había acabado con la hermosura de su juventud, y se encontraba bastante delicado de salud...

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero hace apenas unos segundos, el alma del joven que se encontraba recostado estaba escapando de su cuerpo, dejando a su pequeño acompañante muy asombrado y algo paralizado, pues en su rostro no se distinguían muchas emociones... Pero de repente, aquel especie de llamado se detuvo, dando paso a otro desafortunado silencio, hasta que por la ventana de esa habitación apareció la figura de otro joven muy pero extremadamente parecido al chico que se encontraba en la camilla palideciendo y, aunque suene duro, muriendo... Esa figura era...

Hao: Buenas noches Hermanito!

Si en la habitación reinaba un tremendo silencio, ahora era mas tenso que antes... Y como nadie se dignaba a responder el amable saludo, la figura del 3cer joven repitió...

Hao: Como se te da la vida por aquí Yoh?

Yoh: Que quieres Hao? –Yoh, quien se veía bastante mal, hablaba con una claridad impresionante, y su semblante era tranquilo, pero muy sombrío-

Hao: mmm... Vine porque no hemos terminado de cerrar un trato... Podemos hablar a solas? - Hao dirigió su vista hacia el otro joven de pequeña estatura, quien tenía un semblante claramente asustado y tenso-

Yoh: Manta... Podrías dejarme a solas con Hao? – Yoh al ver el semblante de su mejor amigo, que aunque era asustadizo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo con ese delicado estado de salud, prosiguió... – Por favor peque, déjame a solas con el... Todo estará bien -Yoh mostró una de sus tranquilizantes sonrisas, que le permitió a Manta estar mas tranquilo, pero en ese instante fijó su vista sobre Hao...

Hao: Jajajajajaja! No te preocupes pequeño humano, no le haré daño...

Manta, sintiendo una especie de alivio por escuchar eso se dispuso a salir de la habitación...

Yoh: Y? que deseas ahora?

Hao: no seas grosero, no te da alegría que tu querido hermano mayor venga a visitarte?

Yoh: mmm la verdad, tienes razón, gracias... Pero estoy muy cansado así que por favor dime que es lo que deseas?

Ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, la mirada de Yoh era tranquila y despreocupada, pero la del otro joven era mas analítica y sombría así que aunque tuvieran un inmenso parecido (obvio, son gemelos) también habían muchos rasgos que los diferenciaban...

Hao: mmm porque el apuro? No podemos hablar tranquilos?

Yoh: ehhh no, discúlpame, pero estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar...

Hao: bueno bueno, solo vine a hacer un trato, o a cerrar el que ya hicimos en el torneo... lo recuerdas?

El semblante de Yoh cambio de uno tranquilo a uno amenazante. Pero a la vez, triste y nostálgico...

Yoh: ya tienes a Anna... que demonios mas quieres?

Hao: hahahaha no me hables así, mira que tu vida depende de este trato.

Yoh: Como así? Si ya mi vida te la llevaste cuando te llevaste contigo a Anna...

Hao: ahhhh perdóname, pero necesitaba una esposa y quien mejor que la magnifica Annita?

Yoh: No la llames así!

Hao: Jajajajaja! Yo llamo a mi esposa como se me de la gana...

Si, era cierto, Anna se había casado con Hao, y el no podía hacer nada, mas si era el quien le había pedido a Anna que se fuera con su hermano mayor...

Yoh: dime que quieres y lárgate...

Hao: Uhhhh Yoh se ha molestado? – Yoh le dirigió una mirada fría a Hao, a quien le pareció divertida, pero prosiguió- Bien, de acuerdo, el trato es que yo te doy la vida que te arrebaté en el torneo, si tú juras jamás buscar a Anna en vida...

Yoh: Jamás te juraré eso... Tal vez esté casada contigo, pero no te ama, y si a mi me da la gana de ir a buscarla la busco...

Hao: mmm, sabía que me saldrías con esas de héroes... Entonces recurriré al plan B...

Yoh: Que plan B?

Hao: Pues, es el mismo plan A pero con un detallito... Si no aceptas acabaré con la vida de todos tus amigos, así como acabé con la tuya...

Yoh: ellos te pueden derrotar si quieren, yo no te maté porque tenías a Anna de por medio... Y jamás acabaría con la vida de Anna...

Hao: No no, mira, te repito, Yo te dejo vivir y tú no buscas a Anna en vida... Ese es el trato, pero si te doy la vida y me traicionas y te atreves a buscarla, mataré a todos y cada uno de tus amigos, y si tu les dices a ellos que esto es una trampa para que se puedan defender... Acabo con la vida de ella... Te parece?

Yoh: Miserable...

Hao: Jajajajajaja! Entonces... Aceptas? – En el rostro de Hao se dibujó una maléfica y sombría sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano hacia la de Yoh, quien sin ninguna otra opción, juntó su mano con la de Hao en un pacto de por vida... Y en ese preciso momento, una luz segó a Yoh mientras solo escuchó la risa de Hao al fondo y distinguió la voz de alguien diciendo su nombre...

Yoh: Anna...

Fin Flash Back

Yoh tomó aire recién terminando de relatar aquella funesta historia... Todos estaban guardando un sepulcral silencio, mientras de entre los matorrales se volvieron a escuchar unos ruidos... Pero esta vez no hizo caso omiso... No podía... Recordar eso lo volvía débil, vulnerable... Triste...

Yoh: No pude hacer nada... así cerramos ese pacto, jurando que no buscaría a Anna...

Manta: pero eso aún no aclara porque Hao no te dejó morir...

Yoh: Yo tampoco entendía eso... Hasta que me di cuenta que su plan tenía una falla, el la conocía, pero la supo encubrir muy bien... tanto que ya no se puede hacer nada...

Len: Falla?

Yoh: Si... si yo moría y Anna me llamaba, podía ir con ella... Hao tenía miedo de que pudiera ayudarla...

Horo: Pero si morías igual no podrías estar con Anna... Así que... Ni remota idea de porque te dejo vivir...

Yoh suspiro... Al parecer nadie entendía nada... Pero no sabía que alguien de entre los matorrales entendía todo tan claro que hasta lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas... Esta vez, Yoh no ignoró aquello... Saco su espada y de donde pudo realizo la posesión de 2do grado... Y..

Yoh: Si no te muestras en persona aquí no me molestara acabar con tu vida... QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?

Todos los amigos de Yoh se pusieron en frente de los matorrales donde Anna se encontraba, y a donde Yoh estaba apuntando...

Yoh: Que demonios hacen? Eso no es un espíritu del bosque!

Chocolove: Lo sabemos amigo... Pero no puedes acabar con la vida de esta... criatura...

Yoh: No los entiendo... Ustedes están escondiendo algo ahí y quiero saber de inmediato quien es! – Yoh hizo un corte en la maleza dejando al descubierto unos ojos oscuros, que notablemente estaban llorosos...

Riu: ALTO! No ataque... No lo hago Don Yoh!

Todos defendían a la joven que estaba entre la maleza, Con escudo y espada, ninguno permitiría que le hiciera daño... menos si ellos sabían quien era, e Yoh ni idea...

Yoh: Entonces díganme que hay ahí! Nos ha estado espiando! No entienden que nadie podía saber esto!

Manta: Lo sabemos Yoh... Pero quien esta aquí tiene derecho a... No puedes matarla!

Yoh: Matarla? –Yoh miró a todos sus amigos, defendían algo en común, y el quería saber que era... Paso entre sus amigos, y con sus propias manos tomo las manos de la joven que estaba escondida, halo con suma delicadeza, hasta que cuando la luna dejó ver la figura de la joven, el chico se sobresaltó de tal manera, que no hizo ningún movimiento... La miro por largo rato, en silencio, contemplando aquel milagro… No podía ser Posible… Al reaccionar, con una mano tomo las dos manos de la joven, y con la mano libre apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica y simplemente sonrió al ver aquello...

Yoh: Son tus suaves manos, tu delicada piel, tu hermoso rostro, tu cabellera dorada... tus profundos ojos... –Yoh se encontraba fascinado... Hace 3 horas no quería saber de ella, luego, una piedra le dio la esperanza de que la vería, mas tarde recordó porque no podía estar con ella... y ahora... -Esto tiene que ser un sueño...

Anna mordió sus labios, en aquel instante no veía nada a su alrededor, solo se veía a ella misma tomada de las manos de ese chico, completamente conocido para ella...

Anna: Entonces... Estamos soñando lo mismo... Yoh...

Yoh: No... Vivimos la misma realidad... Anna...

* * *

Neee! Hola una vez Mas amigos lectores nOn! Eh aqui el 5to capitúlo! jejeje al fin se reencuentran! Ahora hay que esperar a ver que pasa jujuju! Espero haya aclarado las dudas, o al menos, la mayoría de ellas! Aún queda una por descifrar, la cual solo nuestros protagonistas ((y claro, yo xD)) Saben cual es! Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y aunque crean que con este reencuentro se aproxima el final del fic NO! Aun queda mucho por delante, espero sigan leyendo y dando sus opiniones a su servidora, espero no desepcionarlos!

Cuidense! Nos Vemos! Y gracias por los RR! nOn!


	6. Algo mas que un Sentimiento

**Algo mas que un Sentimiento…**

La Noche seguía siendo fría, y el clima se ponía cada vez más sombrío y oscuro. Parecía que las nubes estaban a punto de estallar, y que cada relámpago que cruzaba por el cielo representaba la magnitud de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Mas sin importar el clima, aquel momento era mágico, indescriptible, increíble… Como podía estar pasando aquello? Si al parecer el destino los había separado, el mismo los habría unido aquella oscura noche… Pero, por encima del inesperado reencuentro, había oculto mucho mas de lo que Parecía…

Aquellos jóvenes que se habían separado hace más o menos 2 años, se encontraban ahora sentados contemplando el inmenso lago, sin importarles el clima gélido que cubría la noche. Los otros 5 jóvenes que se encontraban en el bosque habían decidido volver a la posada, para así no interrumpir el momento de la pareja. No había mucho intercambio de Palabras, simplemente miradas misteriosas, es que realmente no había mucho que decir, aunque algunas veces, las dudas comenzaban a tensar el ambiente… Era tan extraño aquello, ninguno podía creerlo en realidad, ambos se miraron por largo rato, el jugaba con el cabello de ella, mientras ella simplemente sonreía, no había mejor gesto que representara todo lo que sentía en aquel momento…

Yoh: No creí poder volver a encontrarte Anna… -el la miraba, como si aun no pudiera creer lo que veía en frente de el. Acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, y del suelo recogió una flor de cerezo y la coloco en su cabello detrás de su oreja- Te vez hermosa así… -sonríe-

Anna: Gracias… -se sonroja- y Realmente, fui yo quien te encontró a ti… -Anna sonríe algo sonrojada por la forma particular en que el la miraba-

Yoh: Bueno, podemos obviar los detalles no? Jijiji –Hacia ya bastante tiempo que el shaman de cabellos castaños no sonreía, pero como no hacerlo, si la razón de la mayoría de sus sonrisas se encontraba justo frente a el-

Anna: contigo siempre hay que obviar detalles no, yoh asakura? –Lo mira desafiantemente-

Yoh: ey! Viste que linda esta la luna? Jijiji

Anna: Claro… -le da un pellizco y mira la luna- Si, tienes razón, se ve hermosa esta noche

Yoh: No más que tú, por cierto –juguetea con el cabello de la chica, mientras no aparta la mirada de su rostro-

Anna: Si tu lo dices… -Se sonroja y lo mira también, la verdad, no le importaba mucho la luna, ni tampoco nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, solo le importaba el… solo el, porque habría de importarle otra cosa? Solo por el estaba allí, aun no sabia la explicación del como había llegado a aquel lejano lugar, pero lo que si sabia, es que no quería estar en ningún otro sitio…

El clima seguía empeorando, mas a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lago no les importaba. Hubo otro instante de silencio, pero no incomodo, al contrario, era hasta acogedor, aunque las palabras siempre faltaban, y mas cuando después de dos años, no se habían dicho muchas cosas a pesar de conocerse de toda la Vida. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, sin siquiera tocarse ni abrazarse, pero el deseo no pudo mantenerlos a distancia por mucho tiempo…

Anna: Hace algo de frió… -Frota sus manos intentando darse algo de calor-

Yoh: si, tienes razón… -se quita la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la da- aquí tienes, Annita… –le sonríe-

Anna: Gracias, Yoh –Le sonríe y Sujeta la chaqueta, pero no se la pone-

Yoh: Ocurre algo? –la mira-

Anna: Pues… -lo mira, y luego se recuesta de sus piernas estando sonrojada- puedo?

Yoh: Pues, ya lo hiciste no? Jijiji –la mira también sonrojado, sujeta de nuevo la chaqueta y la acobijo como niña pequeña, mientras acaricia suavemente su cabello- Segura que no es un sueño?

Anna: mmm, podemos probar a ver? –lo mira provocativamente-

Yoh: pues… porque no? –sonríe y se acerca a ella-

Anna: de acuerdo… -también se acerca a el, y sin que el se de cuenta, coloca una mano en su brazo y lo pellizca-

Yoh: auuuuuuchh! Eso no es justo! –la mira con un gesto de incomodidad mientras se soba-

Anna: que? Tú dijiste que querías probar no?

Yoh: pero no pensé que se trataba de ese tipo de prueba –la mira haciéndole puchero-

Anna: Y que esperabas? Un beso? Ja! Si, como no…

Yoh: pero… -la mira con cara de perrito regañado-

Anna: ay vamos, no seas llorón, a ver? –le revisa el brazo- ves que eres exagerado? Si no tienes nada!

Yoh: pero si lo había! Lo dejaste rojito, vez? –le muestra una muy pequeña roseta en el brazo-

Anna: ay por dios –lo mira incrédula- que llorón eres Yoh

Yoh: tal vez –sonríe y la besa en la mejilla-

Anna: y eso? –se sujeta la mejilla-

Yoh: me hacia falta tu carácter irritante jijiji

Anna: ah si? –le da otro pellizco-

Yoh: ey! Ya estuvo no? –presiona su nariz como si fuera un botón y le sonríe jugando con ella, ella le corresponde la sonrisa y lo vuelve a pellizcar suavemente, mientras el le hace cosquillas. así pasaron parte de la noche, jugando y disfrutando mucho de la compañía del otro, pero ambos sabían que todo no podía ser color de rosa…

Los relámpagos volvían a vislumbrarse en el oscuro cielo, ocasionando que la joven retomara su lugar y se sentara junto al chico. Era obvio, algo le preocupaba, y el sabia exactamente cual era el origen de su preocupación. El solo la miraba, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, no quería perderla una vez mas, pero era inevitable su partida, aunque ya una vez juntos, no pondrían separarlos de nuevo, Pero aun había un problema…

Anna: Hao… -juguetea con su rosario algo nerviosa y pensativa-

Yoh: Que crees que haga? –la mira, temiendo su respuesta-

Anna: obviamente, no puede venir a buscarme, hasta dudo que sepa en donde estoy… de ser así, ya habría venido a buscarme… pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que ya se percato de mi ausencia en la mansión…

Otro silencio reino, esta vez, tenso, muy tenso, los jóvenes estaban preocupados, no sabían que decirse, aun sabiendo que pronto, mas de lo que esperaban, tendrían que volver a separarse…

Yoh: Pero, como planeas volver? Si ni siquiera sabes como llegaste a Japón –hablaba con algo de seguridad-

Anna: no lo se… Pero ya creo saber como llegue aquí… -mira su rosario, lo que ocasiona que el también lo mire-

Yoh: lo deseaste?

Anna: si… Aun no se como, no recuerdo nada, solo se que me quede profundamente dormida, y cuando desperté, ya estaba aquí

Yoh: Hay muchas cosas que es mejor que no sean explicadas, no crees?

Anna: si, pero… -mira el suelo-

Yoh: Entiendo… -se levanta-

Anna: a donde vas? –lo mira confundida-

Yoh: no quiero estar aquí para cuando te vayas –habla secamente, y hasta con algo de frialdad-

Anna: ah entonces me vas a abandonar aquí…

Yoh: tú fuiste la primera en hacerlo, recuerdas? – la mira algo enojado-

Anna: que dices? Si fuiste tu quien me pidió que me fuera!

Yoh: No siempre haces lo que te pido, porque esa vez si lo hiciste ah? Porque si querías irte con el…

Anna: te has vuelto loco yoh? Si hubiese querido irme con el, como explicas que ahora estoy aquí contigo? –lo mira un tanto nerviosa y muy alterada-

Yoh: Porque te aburriste, y venias en busca de otra cosa… -la mira desafiante, pero esa ya había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, ella lo tolero de sus amigos, pero de el? Ya había sido demasiado… comenzaban a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, no lo soportaba, como había sido capaz de decir algo así de ella? Si el mejor que nadie la conocía, y sabia que se volvía loca por el…

Anna: como puedes decir eso… como puedes afirmar semejante barbaridad de mí! –lo mira con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, para luego girar la mirada y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos sin poder evitar seguir llorando-

Yoh: Annita… yo… no quise… -la mira, con un inmenso dolor… de donde habían salido aquellas palabras de ofensa? Como fue capaz de decirle algo así a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo… se comporto como todo un idiota, fue tan egoísta, quería desahogarse, quería reclamarle a alguien por todo el dolor que había sentido durante esos dos años, pero lo hizo hacia la persona menos indicada, ofendió a la persona que había sufrido tanto o mas de lo que el había sufrido…

Ya las nubes no soportaban la presión, y de ellas comenzaron a caer grandes y frías gotas de agua, cada vez en mayor cantidad, tensando así mas el ambiente, y tornando aquella noche mas oscura y triste de lo que ya era. El joven que en un momento se encontraba de pie, ahora se hallaba arrodillado junto a la joven que tenia ya rato llorando, a el le entristecía verla así, y mas porque sabia que todas las veces que la chica lloraba, que por cierto rara vez lo hacia, eran su culpa… Siempre que ella lloraba, la culpa era de el. Y aquella ocasión no era la excepción…

Yoh: Annita, por favor, perdóname… -la abrazo, como nunca antes lo había hecho, es que en realidad, pocas veces en su vida habían compartido un abrazo, y cuando lo hacia, casi nunca era correspondido… pero ese día, el abrazo fue dado por ambas partes…- No quise decir eso, estaba enfadado… Entiéndeme, no quiero que te vayas… No quiero separarme de ti de nuevo… -la abraza mas fuerte, como si de esa forma ella no se apartaría de su lado-

Anna: yo tampoco quiero irme yoh, pero no podemos hacer nada… no podemos alterar el orden de las cosas, y aun así no queramos, en algún momento tendré que regresar… -habla con la voz quebrada por tanto llorar, y también, porque las palabras que pronunciaba le causaban un infinito dolor-

Yoh: pero porque… no es justo… -la mira a los ojos- Porque tenemos que separarnos ahora…

Anna: Porque si Hao se entera que estoy aquí contigo, te asesinara… o mejor dicho, nos asesinara…

Era cierto, el trato que el y su hermano gemelo habían hecho era de por vida, pero aun así, existía una falla, como el había dicho, y esa falla podía volverse una gran ventaja…

Yoh: te buscare… -la mira decidido- Puedes irte una vez mas, pero ten por seguro que te buscare…

Anna: pero… -el joven callo las palabras de ella colocando un dedo sobre sus suaves labios-

Yoh: no hay pero que valga, pase lo que pase, volveremos a estar juntos… -sonríe-

Anna: pero y su trato? –lo mira preocupada-

Yoh: no me interesa, además, esto que siento por ti es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, y ese trato no me va a impedir vivir felizmente a tu lado anna… -acaricia su rostro y le sonríe dulcemente-

Anna: yoh… -lo abraza fuertemente- prométeme que no me dejaras con el…

Yoh: lo juro Annita, lo juro… y Como muestra y prueba de mi promesa, quiero que te quedes con esto… -Yoh desprende de su collar de garras, aquella piedra desgastada, ella no entendía su significado, pero igualmente la sujeto, y en ese momento, brillo intensamente de color azul, así como había brillado cuando yoh la tomo por primera vez- Guárdala, esa gema representa todo el amor que siento por ti…

Anna: … -queda muy sorprendida por aquello, había sido todo muy rápido, la promesa de buscarla, el brillo de la hermosa piedra, y las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar de sus labios- Yoh… -el se acerca a ella y le susurra al odio: Si Annita, te amo mas que a nada en este Mundo… -ella lo mira, sonríe y le susurra-

Anna: al igual que yo a ti… -le sonríe y se acerca lentamente a el hasta juntar sus labios en un calido beso, y justo en ese momento la piedra brillo intensa y segadoramente, representando el amor que los unía, y la fuerza que les permitiría seguir juntos en el futuro…-

El sol Brillaba intensamente a través de las finas y delicadas cortinas de la habitación de aquella joven, quien debido al resplandor, se vio obligada a abrir los ojos. No recordaba absolutamente nada, intentaba hacer un esfuerzo, pero ni siquiera sabia como había llegado a su alcoba aquella noche… que había pasado? Se asomo por la ventana, y lo vio todo exactamente igual a la noche anterior, mas había algo que la inquietaba, que era eso que brillaba de color azul? Abrió la ventana, y el brillo desapareció, que había pasado? Eso la llevo a pensar que había sido su reflejo, así que se dirigió al espejo del baño y si… En su cuello se encontraba colgada una hermosa piedra que brillaba de color azul… entonces todo había pasado en realidad, lo que la llevo a sonreír y a pensar "Nos Volveremos a ver…".

Al mismo tiempo, en una remota posada del Japón sonaba estruendosamente el despertador en la habitación principal. El dueño de la habitación se despertó alterado, que había ocurrido? Que hacia allí? Si el hacia meses que no dormía en su cuarto! Acaso había regresado en el tiempo? No entendía nada. Se rasco la cabeza pensando en lo ocurrido, y noto que en su puño derecho había algo… Lo abrió, y encontró el capullo de la flor de cerezo que anna sostenía en su cabello la noche anterior. Sonrió, y simplemente pensó "Nos volveremos a ver…"

* * *

Hola de Nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda chicos y chicas, he aquí el sexto capi de esta historia! Y bueno, debo advertirles que estaré ausente por una semana porque me voy de vacaciones!nOn jujuju! así queeee el proximo capítulo no estará sino hasta dentro de algo de tiempo, además de que en dos semanitas empiezo clases! ToT Heeeeellppp! Así que el resto de la historia tendrá que esperar un poco, y debo advertirles que el paso de la historia será mas acelerado y dramático a partir de aqui! Solo espero no dejen de leer ToT... Y lean "4o kinds of feelings: Learning to love" ! Es un Universo alterno, y va a haber mucho drama y romance tambien! Los espero por allá! 

Nos vemos pronto Cuidense! Les quiero! Chaiiiis nOn!


	7. Las Cosas Cambian

**Las cosas Cambian…**

Hacía un día bastante tranquilo, la culminación de la Primavera traía consigo la época de verano, y los jóvenes decidían pasarse días adormilando en su habitación, o tomando sol en le patio trasero de sus casas mientras la manguera de agua a propulsión les refrescaban el caluroso día. Cualquiera estaría encantado de poder estar en una gran pensión, sin hacer nada productivo ni cansado, disfrutando de todas las comodidades de la misma, solamente contemplando el cielo y disfrutando del perezoso ambiente que el verano traía consigo… Pero en cambio, había unos cuantos jóvenes, o uno en especial, que no tenía la misma idea, o si la tenía, en su mente divagaban otros intereses…

Manta: -mirando el reloj, el cuál indicaba las 8:14 de la mañana- Dónde se metió el perezoso de Yoh a estas horas de la mañana? Fui a su cuarto y no lo encontré

Horo: A lo mejor se metió a dormir en el desván porque no nos quiere acompañar al festival de verano en la ciudad

Riu: Pero si Don Yoh nunca se los Pierde?

Len: Pues el sueño le gana a cualquiera, o al menos, a Yoh

Tamao: -saliendo de la cocina- Oh! Buenos días joven Manta, que hacen aquí tan temprano en la mañana?

Manta: Buenos Días Tamao, Nosotros…

Riu: -tomando por las manos a Tamao- Tamao, es un placer volverla a ver, hace cuanto esta usted aquí? –con un aire de coqueteo un poco "disimulado"-

Tamao: Eh.. Llegué ayer por la noche joven Riu –algo apenada y sonrojada-

Manta: ejem.. NOSOTROS buscamos a Yoh, sabes en que parte de la pensión se quedó dormido?

Tamao: En su habitación, porqué?

Horo: Porque no está ahí y queríamos saber en donde se había escondido el perezoso de Yoh

Tamao: escondido?

Riu: si, veras, lo andamos buscando, pero no sabemos en donde está, y queríamos saber en que habitación seguía dormido

Tamo: oh no, se equivocan, el joven Yoh se levantó muy temprano

Chocolove: y a donde se jue pue'?

Tamao: Pues yo creo…-

Yoh: Hola chicos! Que hacen aquí tan Temprano?

Manta: te estábamos Buscando Yoh!

Yoh: a mí? –se apunta con el dedo a sí mismo-

Horo: No, al otro Yoh sotonto!

Yoh: Hay otro como yo? -mira para todos lados buscando a "su otro yo" mientras a todos les aparece una gotita en la cabeza-

Len: Eeehhmm... Olvídalo Yoh, te estábamos buscando para que vayamos al festival de verano en la ciudad, o ya se te olvidó que era hoy?

Yoh: jijiji a mi? No no jijijiji no se me ha olvidado –con miles de gotitas en la cabeza-

Horo: Vamos Yoh acéptalo, se te había olvidado –cogiendo una manzana de la cesta de frutas y llevándosela a la boca-

Riu: Bueno eso no importa Don Yoh, pero va a acompañarnos o no?

Yoh: pues mejor vayan ustedes, y si puedo ahora los alcanzo, tal vez llegue para ver los fuegos artificiales

Riu: Pero Don Yoh, si son apenas las 8.30 de la mañana!

Yoh: si! Pero… Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, además, tengo que cambiarme de ropa

Manta: es cierto… Yoh… Que haces con el traje de batalla puesto y con ese montón de pesas? Creí que las habías botado

Yoh: Pues encontré algunas en la habitación de Annita jijiji

Chocolove: Y porque las lleva puestas?

Yoh: Pues… estaba entrenando, que más podría estar haciendo?

Silencio… Un denso y confuso silencio… Entrenando había dicho? Que hacía Yoh entrenando durante el verano, en vez de estar durmiendo como de costumbre? Además, no había nadie que lo obligara a hacerlo, realmente era muy confusa la actitud del menor de los Asakura con respecto a su habitual forma de ser…

Manta: E..entrenando dices Yoh? –con una notable cara de asombro-

Yoh: Si! He descuidado mucho mis habilidades, así que decidí empezar a correr 3 kilómetros diarios, y luego iré aumentando. También hice un horario de pesas, flexiones, lagartijas, abdominales..- y antes de continuar, fue interrumpido por un muy asombrado Horo-

Horo: que que qué te haz vuelto loco Yoh! Se te calcinaron las neuronas!

Len: No, el que las tiene calcinadas desde hace tiempo eres tú –tomando su habitual y rutinario primer vaso de leche diario- Yo admiro le decisión de Yoh, y creo que todos deberíamos de hacer lo mismo

Horo: queeeeeeeé! –con una notable cara de susto por la propuesta de Len- No no no, yo no voy a entrenar, vamos muchachos! Son vacaciones de Verano!

Chocolove: y para que estai entrenado pue'?

Len: Cierto Yoh, para qué estas entrenando? Acaso hay alguna batalla de shamanes o algo de lo cual no nos hayamos enterado? –dice colocando el ya vacío vaso de leche sobre la mesa-

Manta: No lo creo, los grandes espíritus ya dijeron al ganador –mira a Yoh, quien tiene su mirada puesta en el horizonte a través de la puerta de entrada- a no ser que…

Riu: Don Yoh, es por lo que estamos pensando… Usted Piensa…

Yoh: si, así es, y en el estado en el que estoy, no podré cumplir mi promesa de buscarla…

Todos miraron a Yoh, al parecer nunca antes había estado tan decidido en su vida, o al menos, nunca nadie lo había visto poniendo tanto interés en algo… Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar él y Anna, y algunos de los del grupo algunas veces creían que todo podía haber sido un sueño, ya que aquello había ocurrido a inicios de la primavera, y ya se encontraban a mediados de verano… Claro, que el hecho de que todos hubieran estado en el mismo sueño, era algo poco creíble... Y sí Yoh pensaba hacer lo que todos estaban pensando, era un gran sacrificio el que hacía, y también le costaría caro si cometía algún error o algo salía mal, pero por ahora, solo se dedicaría a entrenar, hasta que se sintiera realmente listo, hasta que se sintiera capaz de hacer las cosas que hace ya 3 años no hacía…

Len: -poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yoh y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- Yo te apoyo Yoh, y me parece bien que todos comencemos a entrenar para reponer fuerzas

Riu: -peinando su copete y alzando el puño heroicamente- Yo también lo apoyo Don Yoh!

Chocolove: y yo también pue'! Todos necesitarán de mis fantabulosos chistes para tener ánimos!

Len: Lo que nos faltaba… -susurra entre dientes-

Yoh: jijiji gracias chicos, y tú Horo? Nos acompañas?

Horo: Pues si, después de todo, ustedes no son nada sin mi –incluir aquí sonrisa de cine, de esas que suelta destellos luminosos- jajajajajajajaja..!

Len: En realidad, tú estás de sobra

Hoto: que que qué? Quieres pelea? –lo mira desafiante-

Riu: -empujando a un muy orgulloso Horo- Pero entonces si iremos al festival? –mira la nada poniendo manos suplicantes y con corazoncitos en sus ojos y en el copete de su cabello al imaginar al montón de chicas que habrán-

Manta: Pues afuera ya nos están esperando… Yoh?

Yoh: Yo ya les dije, anda vayan y diviértanse! Yo estaré bien, nos vemos en la noche les parece?

Len: De acuerdo, pero ya sabes que a partir de mañana todos te acompañaremos en tu entrenamiento

Horo: no puede ser a partir de la próxima semana? –con una vocecita suplicante-

Len: Tú puedes comenzar el año entrante si te provoca, todos nosotros comenzaremos mañana junto con Yoh

Horo: esta bien esta bien, entonces comenzamos mañana!

Chocolove: como los viejos tiempos mis compadres!

Riu: -abrazando a un atolondrado Yoh- Todos estamos con usted Don Yoh!

Yoh: -Sonriendo tan calidamente como hace ya tiempo no lo hacía y con un hilillo de voz puesto de Riu lo estaba ahogando- Se los agradezco mucho muchachos

Manta: si, y a pesar que no pueda participar en su siguiente batalla, los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, como averiguando en donde está y como llegar hasta allá, se que no es lo mismo, pero al menos quiero poder ayudarles en eso

Yoh: Gracias peque… -sonríe agradecido- son los mejores amigos que se podrían tener!

Len: bueno chicos, es hora de irnos

Horo: si! Nos vemos ahora Yoh!

Chocolove: hasta la tarde pue'!

Riu: Nos vemos en la noche Don Yoh!

Tamao: Prometo tenerles una deliciosa cena para cuando vuelvan!

Manta: Nos vemos Yoh!

Yoh: Adiós!

Y así, todos los amigos de Yoh se dirigieron a la ciudad para disfrutar del gran festival de verano, no era que Yoh no quisiera ir, pero más deseo tenía de volver a tener a la itako a su lado…

Tamao: Le sirvo el Desayuno joven Yoh?

Yoh: No gracias Tamao, primero iré a dar otra vuelta más… Amidamaru!

Amidamaru: -apareciendo de la nada- Dígame Amo Yoh

Yoh: Vamos a dar una vuelta por el cementerio, te parece bien? –sonríe-

Amidamaru: Estupendo Amo!

Yoh: Bien! Nos veremos ahora Tamao! –se despide de la peli-rosada y sale corriendo por la puerta principal...-

Yoh: Tranquila Annita, pronto iré por ti, lo prometo…- y así, él y su espíritu acompañante corrieron hasta perderse al final de la calle…-

Mientras tanto, en una Mansión muy lejos del Japón…

Hao: -tocando la puerta- se puede?

Anna: No, quédate allí afuera y no vuelvas nunca!

Hao: -le quita la cerradura a la puerta con la llave y la abre- y yo que creía que te habías vuelto más simpática, tenías que estar planeando algo, creíste que no me daría cuenta? –saca de su bolsillo una piedrita gastada puesta en un colgante-

Anna: Dame eso! Es mío! –forcejeando-

Hao: ah ah ah, no seas malcriada, que te quieres quedar otro día sin comer?

Hace ya un mes y un par de semanas que Hao había encontrado a Anna contemplando aquella gema y susurrando el nombre de su ex-prometido, comprendiendo así que ella lo había visto, no sabía como había logrado salir de la mansión, o como había logrado él entrar en ella, pero algo había de seguro, se habían visto, y eso era algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes de vida…

Anna: no me importa… solo devuélvemela! –y en un paso en falso, dejó ver a Hao que había logrado zafarse de una de las esposas atada a sus brazos- oh no…

Hao: ah con que por eso hacías tanto escándalo? Te quedaras otra noche sin comer por esto –se acerca a Anna, quién pataleaba para que no se le acercase, pero era imposible, cansada, hambrienta, y atada a aquella pared de concreto, no podía hacer mucho, y así, Hao la volvió a esposar- Ves? Así estas mejor

Anna: Maldito…

Si… desde que Hao descubrió que su ahora esposa se había vuelto a encontrar con su querido hermanito, la encerró en la que era su habitación, esposándola de manos y pies, sin permitir que pudiera comunicarse de ninguna forma con él, ya que deshabilitada de sus manos, no podía profesar ningún conjuro realmente útil, pero para cerciorarse, también se había encargado de quitarle el rosario, incapacitándola por completo, además de que tampoco la dejaba salir a ningún lado, y tampoco dejaba que nadie entrara al cuarto, destacando así que lo que antes era una hermosa habitación, se había vuelto un polvoriento y asqueroso calabozo. No quedaban rastros de su hermosa vestimenta, simplemente, un vestido sucio y gris, rasgado por el roce con el piso y las constantes luchas para zafarse, sus manos, estaban sucias y ásperas, así como sus pies, brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, tan solo su rostro podía divisarse algo pulcro, aunque ya el tiempo allí estaba desgastando el aliento vital que le quedaba a su hermosa mirada…

Hao: Tranquila Annita, sabes que no sería capaz de hacerte algún daño, no pierdas la esperanza. Lo único es que no puedo darte de comer, pero eso es tú culpa por ser tan desobediente, ves que al principio comías todos los días? ahora… desde hace cuanto que no comes? 3 días? –sonríe maléficamente-

Anna: eres un Desgraciado… suéltame!

Hao: -acariciando el rostro de Anna, aprovechándose del impotente estado de esta- Lo haré, lo haré, pero no antes de que nuestros invitados lleguen –acaricia los labios de Anna saboreando los suyos- A no ser que me des lo que quiero, y te soltaré de inmediato

Anna: -mordiendo los dedos de Hao- Nunca!

Hao: aaarrgghhh! Eres una ilusa Anna! –le pega un cachetada-

Anna: -con la cara volteada hacia el suelo por la bofetada de Hao, pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima- Jamás te lo diré… Jamás! Y si tengo que esperar a que él venga a buscarme lo haré!

Hao: Perfecto! Así presenciarás su muerte y la de sus tontos amigos… Nos vemos a la hora de la cena preciosa, oh no! Verdad que no estarás, que lástima jajajajajajaja! –riendo estridentemente cerrando con llave la puerta de la habitación en la que ella se encontraba-

Anna: -viendo hacia la ventana contemplando la poca luz que se colaba a través de ella- Apresúrate Yoh… Ven Pronto… -bajando la mirada mientras miles de lágrimas recorrían su rostro- te necesito… Ven Pronto… Ven… Ven… -y así, de tanto murmurar y murmurar muerta de hambre y de cansancio, se quedó profundamente dormida sin perder la esperanza de que en aquel silencio, algo le haría llegar el mensaje hasta su amado Yoh…-

* * *

He Aqui el Septimo Capítulo! Neeeee espero les haya gustado, y se que fui cruel! Pero no podía dejar a Hao y su venganza por fuera... Pero no se preocupen, todo estará bien! jijiji Y a pesar de que no me dejaron casi RR en este capi, se que leyeron! Gracias! nOn de verdad espero que continuen leyendo hasta el final! Y que disfruten del fic tanto como yoo! Aún queda muucho por delante!

Ahora, la mala noticia de Hoy... El lunes a clases! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -incluir aquí grito de tragedia- Porque... estabamos tan bien... No es justo... no.. no lo es... gracias por el pañuelo teddy -se suena la nariz estruendosamente- ToT Bueno... Y junto con esta patética noticia, tengo que advertirle que no podré actualizar rapido! Gomen! Pero mi tiemp oesta dividido entre mis clases de flamenco, las clases de piano, y la escula... Pero prometo que no abandonare esta historia! nOn

Bueno los dejo! Cuidense! Se les quiere!

**Itako Usui - Lady of Sadness**


End file.
